


Therapy Session

by IMeMyandMine



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeMyandMine/pseuds/IMeMyandMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, I am transferring all of my stories from AFF onto AO3 because I’ve come to notice that I hardly ever go on AFF anymore and when I do post on there I don’t get as much of a response as I do on AO3. I am reposting all of my stories regardless of how bad they are and will only be posting new stories to AO3 and no longer on AFF.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am transferring all of my stories from AFF onto AO3 because I’ve come to notice that I hardly ever go on AFF anymore and when I do post on there I don’t get as much of a response as I do on AO3. I am reposting all of my stories regardless of how bad they are and will only be posting new stories to AO3 and no longer on AFF.

t’s nice to see you again Taemin. How have you been in the past week?

 

It’s nice to see you as-well Jinki. I’ve been well. Not much has happened. I’ve stopped drinking so much coffee, just like you told me. I’ve cut down to only 3cups a day. It’s hard though functioning without it. I feel so slow. But anyways, will you keep your side of the deal?

 

Deal? What deal are you talking about Taemin?

 

Remember last week when I came for my visit I asked you on a coffee date and you rejected me and said that unless I cut down on my caffeine intake you wouldn’t go out with me. Well, I’ve cut down my caffeine intake by a lot now you have to keep your part of the deal ok!

 

Wow! I actually said that I’d go out with you on a date?! I don’t remember. But either way Taemin, we can’t go on a date; you’re my patient and only 17.

 

So? I don’t see anything wrong with you going out with me. Besides age is but a number.

 

That’s not what I meant. I mean that what we have is work related. I’m your therapist and you’re my patient. That’s it.  We can’t date. And besides you’re here so we can talk about you and any problems you’re having with anything or anyone. You know your parents don’t pay me $200 a session for nothing. At the end of every month I have to tell them if you’ve made progress or not. But I can’t do that because you keep on talking about wanting to make plans with me.

 

Well it’s not my fault you’re extremely hot. And who told you to be a therapist anyways? You should be a models or something that includes people seeing how amazing you are; and have them be jealous of me because you’re mine. Who cares if my parents pay you $200 a session, all they’re doing is feeding my addiction to you. In a way I’m glad that they’re keeping you as my therapist. I think its cause I seem happier whenever I see you. I always feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest after every session. I don’t want to feel that weight, that’s why I want to be with you. You’re the only person that’s ever made me feel this way. You’re the only person that I ever really feel comfortable with. In a way I feel as if these four walls hold my sanctuary. It’s almost as if every time that I set food into the building all my worried are gone because I know I’ll get to see your smiling face for at least that one hour that I’m with you and if I’m lucky the session will go a little longer and I get to spend a little more time with you.

 

_As Taemin was speaking Jinki had his voice recorder on; recording their conversation. He had forgotten all about it until Taemin stopped talking and his finger automatically pressed the ‘End’ button on the device. He didn’t realize what he was doing until he was kneeling in front of Taemin with his thumb gently brushing away the tears that streamed from Taemins’ eyes. With his other patients he would have normally just passed them the box of tissues that he had lying on his desk, but Taemin was different… he was special. With that thought Jinki leaned in and kissed away the remaining tears. But once all the tears were gone Jinki didn’t stop kissing Taemins face. He kissed every inch of his face except his lips. Oh how he wanted to kiss Taemins lips, but he couldn’t. He was 23 while Taemin was only 17. He was Taemin therapist. He was supposed to help Taemin get better so he wouldn’t have to come back to these four walls that kept so many peoples secrets and life stories. He didn’t want Taemin to come back  mostly because every time Jinki saw him his heart ached knowing that it was wrong falling in love with a 17 year old boy that just so happens to be your patient. It was wrong but Jinki couldn’t help but fall in love with Taemin, he was just so cute and lovable. The first time that Jinki heard Taemin’s story he wanted to kill the guy that hurt him so bad – to the point of wanting to kill him-self._

What is it?

 

Nothing. Your hour’s up. You should get going.

 

Oh, ok. Can I ask you a question before I go thou?

 

You just did.

 

Well then 2 more.

 

Ok. What is it?

 

Why’d you do it? Why’d you kiss my tears away instead of just handing me the box of tissues?

 

I don’t know. You’re just different…. And special to me.

 

How? How? How? How am I different? How am I special to you? Come on answer me. Please I’ll give you a cookie if you do.

 

Hehe, you said 2 questions and you already asked 2 and I answered them. The other 5 questions will have to wait. And I’m not a little kid that you can bribe with cookies.

 

But Jinki, I can’t wait a whole week to hear the answer. Please please please please…… PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE I’m begging you.

 

You can wait until our date tomorrow can’t you? I’ll tell you then ok? I’ll pick you up at your hour at 7p.m. got it?

 

Ok. Wait wait wait. You just said out date. Does that mean you’re mine now?

 

No more questions till tomorrow. Now it’s time for you to go. You’re parents are here to pick you up.

 

Ok. Bye Jinki. I’ll see you tomorrow.

 

Bye Taeminnie. I’ll see you tomorrow. Be safe.

 

_Jinki knew it was wrong but he could learn to accept that he in love with his 17 year old patient. He could learn to accept his love for the boy. He accepted his feelings for him and now he just had to wait and see what consequences came with his new found love._


	2. Chapter 2

I promised Taemin that I would take him on a date yesterday and I plan on doing so.

As I got out of the office it was already 6:30 so I had no time to go home and change. I guess my date with Taemin shall be in my work clothes. As I got into my car I realized that I didn’t have Taemin’s address, but I did have his phone number so I decided to call him to give him the address.

Hello.

Hey Taemin. It’s me Jinki. 

I know. I have your number saved on my phone remember.

Oh yea.

So why’d you call? Don’t tell me you’re going to cancel on our date.

No I’m not. I just don’t have your address and called to get it.

Ohh. Thank god. I thought you regretted accepting my date.

Haha no, but if you don’t give me your address soon I might not want to go.

Oh sorry I’ll txt it to you so you don’t have to write it down.

Ok. Bye

Wait!

What?

Your voice sounds amazing over the phone. Bye. I’ll see you in a little while.

And with that Taemin hung up on Jinki without letting him say anything out of embarrassment.

Soon after the call was ended Jinki received a message from Taemin with his address. Then put the address into his GPS and was soon on his was to pick up Taemin. Once he arrived at the house he got out of his car and knocked on the door and not more than 30 seconds passed before the door flung open and Taemin practically tackled him into a hug.

Hi.

Hi.

Why are you so shy now out of nowhere?

I’m not. I just…. I don’t know ok.

Ok. Did you tell your parents?

Yes I did. You want to come in and talk to them?

Are you sure? It is cutting into our date time.

Then no. you can’t talk to my parents if it cuts into our date time.

God Taemin, you’re just so adorable.

I know. You don’t have to tell me.

Well then, I take it back.

But but you can’t take it back you already said it.

Haha ok ok. You’re adorable. May we go now?

Oh yea. Mom, dad I’m going!

Wait Taemin, just hold on a sec.

What is it mom?

Oh Jinki. I didn’t know it was you he was going out with tonight… well he never told us anything about who it was. He just said he had a date tonight at 7. Since it’s you I guess you can keep him as long as you’d like since it’s the weekend. But make sure he gets home before Monday.

Yes ma’am. Wait Monday? Don’t you mean a specific time?

Nope. Now you two have fun ok?

Yes mom. Oh and I love you. BYE DAD I’M GOING!

You don’t have to yell. I’m like 10 feet away from you. Bye Minnie have a nice time.

Ok bye.  
So where are we going?

It’s a surprise. And don’t get mad if you don’t like it. You will have to deal with it ok. Since it’s a short-notice date.

Ok hyung. Oh about what I asked you yesterday, about me being special to you. What did you mean by that?

Oh that. I’ll tell you later.

But I want to know now. 

Please Taemin, can you just wait. I’ll tell you once we get there. And it’ll even be more special than me just telling you in a car.

Ok fine. Then do you want to play 20 questions?

How ‘bout we go down to 5 questions since it won’t take us long to get to our destination.

Ok. I’ll go first. What’s your favorite food?

Hmm, my favorite food… probably chicken. I eat it a lot and I never get bored of it so I’d say my favorite food is chicken. Ok. Now my turn. What’s your favorite food?

That’s easy banana milk.

That’s not a food, that’s a drink.

Oh, then I guess I’d have to say chicken too. Just like you. Ok second question, what made you want to become a therapist.

Honestly I didn’t know what I wanted to be till I was in my second year of university. At first I wanted to be a doctor that worked in the ER. But then I didn’t want to have to take all the different science classes that were required. But I did know one thing, I wanted to help people. And then I got into talking to people. And my friend Key always came to me about his problems with his boyfriend, Jonghyun, and he always told me that I was good with solving life problems, so I switched my major to phycology so I could become a therapist. At first I did it just to test it out, but then I actually enjoyed it so I switched all my classes to the required classes to become a therapist.

Wow there’s actually a story behind what you do. I never thought that something that someone said to you could possibly take over what you wanted to do.

Well I’m very happy with becoming a therapist. I always meet people of all sorts. Oh we’re here.

Holy… Jinki you did not just bring me to a freaking amusement park for our date.

Actually I believe that’s exactly what I did.

OMG, you don’t know how much more I love you.

By the look on your face I think I do.

Come on. Let’s go get our tickets to go in.

As they got out of the car and headed to get their tickets Taemin pulled Jinki back a little by his forearm and slowly turned him around.

Thank you. You really didn’t have to bring me here. A simple movie or just going to a café would have been fine.

Taemin, remember I told you, you’re special to me. This isn’t as lavished as you think. This is just the beginning for us. This is nothing compared to what I actually want to do with you. I brought you here because I wanted to do something that I’ve always wanted to do with someone I like. 

What is it? What do you want to do?

Let’s get our tickets so we can go in, because without them we won’t be able to do it.

Ok, let’s hurry then.

With that said Taemin took hold of Jinki’s hand and laced their fingers together and started running towards where the tickets were sold.

Two tickets please.

Here you go. Oh by the way you two make such a cute couple.

Thank you.

  
As soon as they left the ticket booth Taemin started jumping up and down with excitement. Then he realized that the sun was starting to set and pulled Jinki into a hug and just hugged him never wanting to let him go.

Come on Taemin. Let’s go get on a ride. What do you want to go on?

I’m fine with anything as long as I’m with you. 

Who taught you to be so cheesy?

I don’t know it comes naturally. I think I got it from my parents. They’re always really cheesy. 

Oh oh can we go on the roller coaster?

Anything for you Taemin. 

Why don’t you just call me Min or Minnie or something? Taemin sounds like we’re in your office.

Ok. How ‘bout I call you baby.

I-I-I I’m ok with it.

You really are the most adorable person ever.

Come on, it’s our turn.

After many more rides later Jinki suggested they go on the Ferris wheel and Taemin complied since he was starting to get tired. Once they got on Jinki timed it so that he would kiss Taemin once they were at the very top.

Taemin. 

I’m not Taemin.

Ok sorry. Baby.

Yes.

You remember how I told you in the car that I would tell you why you’re special to me.

Yea

Do you want to hear it?

Mhmm.

Well the reason that you’re special is because I’ve fallen in love with you. I didn’t just accept your date offer because of the ‘deal’ that we had made, but because I finally accepted my feelings for you. I will also accept the consequences that come with me loving you. Your parents seemed to be ok with me taking you out, but I don’t know what they’ll say when I tell them that I want to be with you. Lee Taemin, I love you with all of my heart and I promise to protect you from any harm even if it’s harmful to me. I’d rather you be safe. I would do anything for you. And just so you know you’re the only person that I’ve said ‘I love you’ to aside from my parents. You should feel extremely special.

Hyung, thank you. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for helping me. And I do feel special. I feel even more special than before.

Do you remember that I told you that I wanted to do something with the person I like?

Mhmm.

Well we’re almost at the top.

Mhm.

Would you mind if I kissed you once we got to the very top.

I wouldn’t mind one bit. With one exception.

What is that?

You let me spend the night with you at your house.

It’s a deal then.

And soon they reached the top; both leaned in to kiss the other on the lips. It was just a simple kiss. Lips upon lips. There was no tongue. But it was filled with love. As they pulled away, both pulled away with a smile plastered upon their lips.

It might have seemed cheesy but they both felt as if they had just fallen in love for the first time and we’re doing everything for the first time. As the ride came to a stop they both got off and decided that that would be the last ride they rode that night.

As they headed to Jinki’s house Taemin remembered that he didn’t have any clothes or anything to sleep in or wear the next day.

Hyung I don’t have any pajamas or clothes for tomorrow.  
  
It’s ok. You could barrow some of mine. I think my clothes might be a little bit big though.

Its okay then. I don’t mind it they’re big. Wait do you even own casual clothes. I mean you’re pretty much wearing a suit right now, and we went to an amusement park.

Haha. Yes I do own casual clothes. And I’m only wearing this because I didn’t have time to go home and change after work. I just went to get you afterwards. 

Oh ok. 

As they came to a stop Taemin’s jaw dropped.

You live here.

Yea. Why?

Because this is one of the most expensive places to live. You know that right?

I am well aware that this is an expensive neighborhood.

How? 

How what? How do I get to live in such a place? Let’s just say my parents are well off. And by well-off I mean extremely rich. Also working as a therapist brings in a good sum of money.

You never told me you were rich.

Well this is our first time being out together.

True.

Come on lets go inside. Or do you want to sleep out here in the cold.

No no let’s go.  
  
After Taemin got over the shock that Jinki was filthy rich he once again went back to his normal self.  
After they had gotten inside of Jinki’s apartment Taemin took a tour of the apartment by himself when Jinki excused himself to the bathroom. The apartment was surprisingly clean, a bit too clean to Taemins’ liking but that was just him.

What are you doing?

Nothing, just looking around.

If you’re looking around then you’re not doing anything.

You know what I mean.

Haha I know. I was just messing with you. You want to call your parents telling them that you’re not coming home tonight.

The way you said it made it sound dirty. And yes I would like to call my parents since my mom did kind of suggest that I could stay. 

Ok. In the meen time I’ll get you some clothes to change into. 

Ok. 

I’ll be back in a bit.

When Jinki came back he found Taemin on the couch just staring off into space.

Hello anybody home?

You’re back!

Yes. Now the bathroom is down the hall last door on the left. Now go shower I don’t want you to sleep in my bed without showering. I’ll shower in the other bathroom. Ok.

Ok. Oh and thank you again.

What for?

For loving me.

No problem. And thank you for letting me experience love.

Hehe. You welcome.

Haha this has to stop we are just getting to cheesy now.

I don’t mind. I like it. But I think its enough for tonight.

Go shower. 

Ok.

As they both showered all that was heard was the running water and humming from the bathroom that Taemin was in. he really was happy that he has Jinki. He made him happy again. He made him experience what he thought he could never feel again, love.

Once both finished showering and getting dressed they met up in the living room again.

So what do you want to do now babe.

Sleep.

Ok come on lets go to the bedroom.

Carry me. 

Ok. If I drop you it’s not my fault. It just you’re too heavy.

Ok.

Once they reached the bedroom Jinki set Taemin down on one side of the bed and then went to the other side to lye next to him. Almost as if on instinct Taemin laid his head on Jinki’s broad chest and Jinki wrapped his arms around Taemin’s smaller body.

I love you hyung.

I love you too, Taeminnie.

Right before both went to sleep Jinki took the chance to kiss Taemin once again so when he dreamt that night it would be of Taemin.

 

 

 


End file.
